Throughout the Years
by Siah1
Summary: Bubbles and I were going to the movies for our third date. I asked the guy "Can I have two tickets please"? The guy at the counter said "For Carrie" I stupidly replied "No I took her out last week" And that's when the fight started
1. Greens

Butch point of view…..

"Buttercup and I were watching Who Wants To Be A Millionaire while we were in bed." Butch said

I turned to her and said, "Do you want to have sex?"

"No," she answered.

I then said, "Is that your final answer?"

She didn't even look at me this time, simply saying "Yes."

So I said, "Then I'd like to phone a friend."

And that's when the fight started...

….  
Then this other time…

….

I asked Buttercup, "Where do you want to go for our anniversary?"

It warmed my heart to see her face melt in sweet appreciation.  
"Somewhere I haven't been in a long time!" she said.

So I suggested, "How about the kitchen?"

And that's when the fight started...

….

'So Buttercup had fun with this one….' Butch Said

Saturday morning I got up early, quietly dressed, made my lunch, grabbed the dog, and slipped quietly into the garage.

I hooked up the boat up to the truck, and proceeded to back out into a torrential downpour.

The wind was blowing 50 mph, so I pulled back into the garage, turned on the  
radio, and discovered that the weather would be bad all day.

I went back into the house, quietly undressed, and slipped back into bed.

I cuddled up to Buttercup' back, now with a different anticipation, and whispered, 'The weather out there is terrible.'

My loving Buttercup, wife of 10 years replied, 'Can you believe my stupid husband is out fishing in that?'

&And then the fight started ...  
…

Buttercup point of view

'I couldn't believe this happened…' Buttercup said…  
…

Butch and I were asleep like two innocent babies.

Suddenly, at 3 o'clock in the morning, a loud noise came from outside.

Buttercup, bewildered, jumped up from the bed and yelled at the man "Holy Shit! That must be my husband!"

So Butch jumped out of the bed; scared and naked jumped out the window. He smashed himself on the ground, ran through a thorn bush and to his car as fast  
as he could go.

A few minutes later he returned and went up to the bedroom and screamed at Buttercup, "Woman! I AM your husband!"

I yelled back, "Yeah, then why were you running?"

And then the fight started...

….

"My big mouth got me into trouble here… didn't get any for a while here…" Butch said.

"Well maybe if you weren't being a jerk…" Buttercup went off

Butch point of view

….  
I tried to talk Buttercup into buying a case of Miller Light for $14.95.

Instead, she bought a jar of cold cream for $7.95.

I told her the beer would make her look better at night than the cold cream.

And then the fight started...

…

"This is why you don't get any…" Buttercup pouted

"What? I was only joking!" Butch playfully smiled "Okay so this also got me into trouble."

…

Buttercup was standing nude, looking in the bedroom mirror. I could tell She was not happy with what she saw and said to me, "I feel  
horrible; I look old, fat and ugly. I really need you to pay me a compliment."

And then he replies, 'Your eyesight's damn near perfect.' Buttercup yelled

And then the fight started...

…

"This was a good one!" Butch yelled out

"I was ready to kill him!" Buttercup yell back

I took Buttercup to a restaurant. The waiter, for some reason, took my order first.

"I'll have the strip steak, medium rare, please."

He said, "Aren't you worried about the mad cow?""

I said… "Nah, she can order for herself."

And then the fight started...

…..

Buttercup point of view

"This was my favorite!" Buttercup exclaimed

"Yeah, yeah…" Butch sunk in his seat.

…..

Butch and I were sitting at a table at our high school reunion, and I kept staring at a drunken lady swigging her drink as she sat alone at a nearby table.

So I asked, "Do you know her?"

"Yes," Butch sighed, "She's my old girlfriend. I understand she took to drinking right after we split up those many years ago, and I hear she hasn't been sober since."

'My God!' said I called out, 'who would think a person could go on celebrating that long?'

And then the fight started...

…..  
Butch point of view…

"Can you believe she said this to me?" Butch yelled

….

After retiring, I went to the Social Security office to apply for Social Security.  
The woman behind the counter asked me for my driver's license to verify my age.  
I looked in my pockets and realized I had left my wallet at home.  
I told the woman that I was very sorry, but I would have to go home and come back later.

The woman said, 'Unbutton your shirt.' So I opened my shirt revealing my curly silver hair.  
She said, 'That silver hair on your chest is proof enough for me' and she processed my Social Security application.

When I got home, I excitedly told Buttercup about my experience at the Social Security office.

She said, 'You should have dropped your pants. You might have gotten disability, too.'

And then the fight started...

…..

"Oh come on you cant say that's funny?" Buttercup laughed

"You never make a comment of a man business!" Butch snapped back "Okay how about this story?

Butch point of view

….

When I got home last night, Buttercup demanded that I take her someplace expensive... so, I took her to a gas station.

And then the fight started...

…

Buttercup was hinting about what she wanted for our upcoming anniversary.

She said, 'I want something shiny that goes from 0 to 150 in about 3 seconds.'

I bought her a scale.

And then the fight started...

…

"How could he be so mean about it?" Buttercup wined

"You asked for it!" Butch smiled silly

…  
Buttercup sat down on the couch next to me as I was flipping channels.  
She asked, 'What's on TV?'

I said, 'Dust.'

And then the fight started...

…..

"So as you can see threw out our whole marriage, a whole 65 years, we have had out up and downs, but no matter how many silly fights we have I love my Buttercup, even past death do us part!" Butch said kissing his wife's cheek

"And no matter how much you want to kill him or just out right slap him, remember don't take life to seriously, enjoy it while you can it goes by fast, love hard, live free. That's what I did and I've been madly in love since I met him." Buttercup said hold Butch hand even more.

They sat in a group circle, young married couple listing closely to the wise words. Hoping one day they have their love.

**Yay all done! It may be a little mushy but I like it should I contiue with a little Red or Blue maybe some Purple and White too.**

**Review**

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. Reds

Bricks POV

Blossom rushed through the door exhausted at 5:00 am. She noisily slipped off her shoes before crashing on the bed next to me. I cautiously thought for a minute if should ask her where she's been before deciding against.

Blossom groaned and turned her head toward me. "Why is life such a dick"

I smirk for a minute before giving her my answer. "Cuz women make it so hard.

And that's when the fight started…..

…..

Blossom POV

Brick and I were happily snuggling up to one another in bed when Brick asked me " Do you want something 6 inches long, 2 inches wide and is known to drives women wild?"

I handed him my purse stating that I have enough hundred dollar bills .

And that's when the fight started…..

…..

Bricks POV

Blossom had been debating on which book to buy for the past three hours. She casually glanced at me every now and the before looking back and forth between the books. Finally she decided to just get them both and happily skipped to the counter.

Before Blossom could place the books on the counter the sales clerk asked, "Did you figure out which book you like the most"

So I said "Yeah my checkbook"

And that's when the fight started…..

…..

Blossom POV

I stood a full body mirror checking to see if the new bra I brought from Victoria's secret fit. Brick causally glanced at me and said "I don't know why you wear a bra your boobs are to small"

My response "I don't know why you wear briefs"

And that's when the fight started…..

…..

Bricks POV

Blossom was reading me her opening statement for tomorrow's case as I was watching the Laker game. Eventually she got fed up with me and turned off the TV.

"It is physically incapable to devote all your attention to two things at once "she sneered.

"Then why do women have boobs"

And that's when the fight started…..

…..

Blossom POV

Brick and I were getting a sonographer for our baby. Brick asked the doctor "Whens the safest time for sex"

I said "When you're not in town"

And then another fight started

…..

Bricks POV

Blossom was taking golf lessons and had just started playing her first round of golf when she suffered a bee sting. Her pain was so intense that she decided to return to the clubhouse for medical assistance. I saw her heading back and said, "You are back early, what's wrong?"

"I was stung by a bee!" she said.

"Where?" I asked. "Between the first and second hole." she replied.

I nodded and said, "Your stance is far too wide."

And that's when the fight started

…..

Blossom POV

Brick and I were anatomy together and working on our scale model of the female anatomy. Brick leaned in and whispered in my ear "No wonder you talk so much you have to sets of lips"

So I said "It's a wonder you don't have the brains to come up with anything intelligent when you have two heads"

And that's when the fight started.

…..

Bricks POV

Blossom was in one of her moods where she was just feeling independent and would yell at me for the stupidest stuff. Like opening the door for her, or asking if she needed money. And do you want to know what her response was?

"I'm a strong, independent, powerful women I can do this without your help."

So at 11:00 in the evening when my seven month pregnant wife asked me if I could open the pickle jar my response was "You're a strong, powerful independent women you can open the jar without my help"

And that's when another fight started

…..

Blossom glanced at all the couples including her sisters in front of her "So throughout our whole marriage, the ups and downs"

"We managed to not kill each other" Brick stated while grabbing blossoms hand.

"And found a way to love each other even more then when we first got married" they ended there speech with a passionate kiss.

**So what you think honestly I'm not getting much feedback so I'm kind of going on what I think is funny. Which may not be that funny. I love this fic because I do believe a lot of my stories are too serious at the moment so it's fun to write something comical. Well tell me what you think.**

**Review for an Update!**

**Oh Btw comment your favorite story told and the most picked will be my new summery**


	3. Blues

Bubbles Pov

When Boomer and I had first started going out I was head over heels in love with him. I mean sure he was clumsy and a little …well slower than most people. But no bodies perfect. One day Boomer decided he would enter a talent completion as a magician. Unfortunately I was his "lovely" assistant. By the end of it I had bruises, burns and a bald spot. While Boomer had a trophy for funniest act.

So I asked him "Wanna see a magic trick"?

"Sure, babe." I pretended to conjure something in my hand a blew air at him.

"BAM! You're single."

And that's when the fight started

…...

Boomer Pov

Bubbles and I were going to the movies for our third date. I asked the guy "Can I have two tickets please"?

The guy at the counter said "For Carrie"

I stupidly replied "No I took her out last week"

And that's when the fight started

…...

Bubbles Pov

Boomer was offered a scholarship for football at USC. I knew Boomer would never go without me if we were together so I told him

"I want to end up our relationship, I am going to return you everything you gave me..." Out of everything in the box the jewelry the clothes do you know what he wanted the most

"Okay then, let's start with Kisses!"

And that's when the fight started

…...

Boomer Pov

Bubbles and I were watching TV when I turned to her and asked "Hey babe, you smell that?"

She sniffed around a bit before repling "No" 

"Me neither, start cooking."

And that's when the fight started

…...

Boomer and I had just returned from a party where Boomer had rudely decided to ignore me for the whole night and scare anyone who wanted to dance with me. I rudely brushed by him and muttered "asshole...".

He shrugged " I've been called worse before".

I scoffed "Ha, like what"? 

You're boyfriend.

And that's when the fight started

…...

Boomer Pov

Bubbles had arrive late one day and by late I mean she left at night and came back in the day. She had an old ratty t shirt on, one sock and day old maraca. She fumbled with her left foot before guiltily mumbling "I slept with a Brazilian..." 

In my most sarcastic voice I replied, "Oh my God! You slut! How many is a Brazilian?"

And that's when the fight started

…...

Bubbles Pov

Boomer and I were on our honey moon in Barbados when he pointed at a rock and whispered "You are like rocks. Only cool after they get wet". He smiled as our waiter who obviously overheard giggled and walked away with our order.

When she returned I said "You are like….. a Vacation. Never seem to be long enough."

And that's when the fight started

…...

Boomer Pov

I was in the living room when Bubbles came in and asked "Hey could you fix the clock on my phone its really bugging me"

I asked her "Why there's a clock on the oven"

And that's when the fight started

…...

Bubbles Pov

Boomer and I were watching twilight. Now Boomer hates this movie partially because he doesn't understand why vampire glitter and because HE thinks I have a crush on Taylor Lautner.

I might have a little one.

"He's so tall dark and handsome" I muttered while chewing on butter bits of popcorn.

Boomer scoffed "I'm dark and handsome…sorta".

I eagerly nodded my head to reassure him "Yeah you are; when it's dark your hand some".

…...

"So basically that's it u whole marriage in a nutshell", Boomer stated while hugging Bubbles close to him.

Bubbles glanced around before stating "It wasn't easy trust me just cuz you're the 'cutest' couple doesn't mean you won't have problems"

" It's your love that you have for one another that truly keeps you going, it's the ability to say yes she s a pain but she's also the most important pleasure of my life"

**So what did you think?**

**I kind of rushed it been really busy with cheer and ballet just ugg I wish I could update more often. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Bunny and Bandit Next**


End file.
